Doce Uvas
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: En el Reino de Sindria se preparan para la llegada del nuevo año, pero el rey de dicho reino no estaba preparado para la visita de sol negro. SinJu - One-shot


**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie Magi: Labyrinth of Magic me pertenece, todo es autoría de Ohtaka Shinobu.

**Advertencia:**

1.- Algo de OoC por parte de Sinbad, en mi defensa, el vino de Reim es de alta calidad :v

**~Doce Uvas~**

Al finalizar el año, en los distintos reinos a lo largo del mundo, se festejaba el inicio de un nuevo año, variaba según la cultura, pero era una fiesta que todos amaban, desde el Imperio Reim hasta Magnostadt, y desde el Imperio Kou hasta el Reino de Sindria.

Y en dicho Reino, con la noche gobernando sobre el cielo, coronada por miles de estrellas, mientras que los ciudadanos disfrutaban de la celebración, el gran Rey de los siete mares, Sinbad, a sólo una hora para el inicio del nuevo año, acompañados por sus más fieles generales, se dirigió a su pueblo, desde lo alto del palacio, después de que sus hombres hicieran sonar el gong para advertir la intención de su rey.

- ¡Mis queridos ciudadanos de Sindria! - cuando el rey hablo, nadie se atrevió a emitir un sonido, tal era el admiración, respeto y amor que le profesaban a Sinbad - Ya queda poco para el inicio de un nuevo año, que espero que sea tan maravilloso como el que nos deja, y eso se los debo a ustedes, por su apoyo incondicional ¡Esta noche, la celebración es suya! - tras el término de su discurso, el griterío no se dejo esperar, todos estaban felices, amaban a su rey, y él los amaba a ellos.

Cuando la celebración se reanudo, acompañada de estruendosa música y alocados bailes, los generales de Sinbad se perdieron entre la multitud, dejando sólo al rey y a su mano derecha.

- Parece que hoy será una noche más larga de lo esperado - a su lado, Ja'far, más fiel que su propia sombra, llenaba la copa del pelimorado.

- Eso es bueno, celebrar siempre lo es - Sinbad sonreía divertido, sabía que su concepto de diversión era muy alejado al del otro hombre, excepto cuando lograban emborracharlo, lo cual hoy no parecía ser posible.

- Lo único que pido es que no pierdas la cabeza, o aun mejor, tu ropa.

- Descuida, hoy seré un buen chico y no haré nada malo - tomo la copa que Ja'far había llenado y la llevo a sus labios - Mmm... pensé que servirían una mejor cosecha.

- Por supuesto que la hemos servido, pero para ti, esto está bien - el peliblanco dejo con fuerza la ánfora de vino sobre la mesa cuando un fuerte alboroto comenzó a escucharse - ¿No me digas qué?

- Yamuraiha ya debe estar ebria, y parece que Sharrkan no está mejor.

Efectivamente, ambos generales habían comenzado una ridícula competición por ver quién bebía más, la cual había decidido cuando ya tenían un par de copas en su cuerpo, de lo contrario... no, probablemente lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras.

- Igual que una pareja de recién casados - Ja'far suspiro - ¿No piensas detenerlos?

- No, se ve que todos se están divirtiendo - y efectivamente, al rededor de los generales, se encontraba un circulo de animadas personas apoyando a su favorito - ¿Quién crees que gane?

- Eres un idiota - Ja'far se dispuso a irse para detener la estupidez de sus compañeros, no sin antes llevarse el vino con él.

- ¡Espera! - demasiado tarde, ahora estaba solo - Supongo... que habrá algo en la cocina.

Sin darse a notar, Sinbad avanzo por cautela por el palacio, la cual era raro siendo él el rey, pero sabía que si Ja'far se enteraba que andaba sacando vino a escondidas, sólo se metería en líos. Lamentablemente, el ex-asesino, lo conocía bien, y no pudo encontrar vino ni en la cocina, ni en los almacenes, pero por suerte, guardaba un poco en su despacho, al cual no perdió tiempo en llegar.

- Perfecto - había estado escondiendo en un agujero bajo una baldosa suelta, una botella de vino de Reim, regalo de una hermosa doncella que había conocido en una visita diplomática.

El conquistador de calabozos, se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, y salto hasta llegar al jardín bajo el. Era un lugar tranquilo para beber, sólo esperaba que nadie lo molestara tan pronto. Se recostó sobre un pilar y bebió directamente de la botella, mientras miraba el profundo cielo repleto de estrellas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero la mayoría del contenido del precioso brebaje había desaparecido.

- ¿Le diste vacaciones a tu perro guardián? - esa frase lo desconcertó, y busco por los alrededores al dueño de esa burlona voz - ¿Dónde está?

Con cautela, busco por los alrededores, los jardines cercanos, los largos pasillos, incluso, algunas habitaciones. Nada.

- Debió ser mi imaginación - Por su puesto, la barrera de Yamuraiha no se había roto, por lo que aquella persona no podía estar ahí. Estaba listo para volver con su gente, cuando escucho como se aceleraba la lejana música - Ya falta poco.

Efectivamente, ya estaban a menos de quince minutos para la llegada del nuevo año. Así que decidió apresurarse, y tomo un atajo por uno de los pasillos adornados por elegantes columnas blancas. Sólo esperaba que su visir no se hubiera enterado de su pequeño escape.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a ese estúpido hombre, Sinbad? - se detuvo alarmado, podía sentirlo, a su espalda, la presencia que no debería estar ahí - Deberías temerme a mí.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el magi oscuro lo empujo sobre una de las columnas ¿Desde cuándo Judar era fuerte?¿O él estaba entumecido por el vino? No creía ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Qué pasa su tonteza? - la amplia sonrisa de Judar era hermosa, y a la vez aterradora - He venido a celebrar esta estúpida fiesta aquí, así que deberías ser un buen anfitrión y entretenerme... ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me aburro.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - tal vez si había bebido demasiado, tenía que alejarse del menor, pero no tenía fuerzas suficiente ¿estaba usando magia para apresarlo?

- Si cuestionarme es tu idea de diversión, eres muy aburrido su tonteza - Judar parecía estar divirtiéndose, y eso no le gustaba - No importa, como hoy es una fecha especial, te ayudare.

Sinbad no supo qué quiso decir con eso, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas mientras el ruido de la música se hacía más fuerte. Tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando el magi apego su cuerpo al suyo, ni cuando sus manos recorrieron su torso como hábiles serpientes. Se alarmo, si, pero no se movió, estaba hipnotizado por los ojos rojos del muchacho, que cada vez estaban más cerca, ya podía sentir la respiración de Judar en su cuello, el cual delineo con la nariz y debes en cuando dejaba pequeños besos.

- Judar - se maldijo, su voz había sonado más ronca de lo que hubiese querido, pero el joven no pareció escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoro, siguiendo su camino por su cuello hasta llegar a los labios del mayor, el cual al sentir el roce de los labios ajenos, humedeció los propios sin darse cuenta - Judar.

- Su tonteza ¿puede escuchar? - Sinbad no entendía, pero tras unos segundos lo escucho, la gente estaba gritando la cuenta para el termino del año.

- ¡Doce! - logro escuchar claramente el numero que había sido gritado por todo el reino, y vio como Judar cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus labios a los suyos, en un beso suave, hasta se atrevería a decir que tímido.

- ¡Once! - Sinbad se quedo quieto. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aún cuando sabía que debía apartarse no lo hizo, y aún cuando Judar se había separado, sólo para pasar sus brazos por los hombros del mayor y volver a juntar sus labios.

- ¡Diez! - sintió otra vez el roce de sus labios y su respiración, mientras el menos volvía a separarse para luego darle otro casto beso.

- ¡Nueve! - Si a Sinbad le hubieran dicho que pasaría por eso se reiría, pero ahí estaba, quiero como una tabla mientras Judar volvía a besarlo.

- ¡Ocho! - al quinto beso el rey de los siete mares sintió sus piernas temblar, y el cosquilleo que sentía en sus labios por los castos besos del menor lo desconcertaban.

- ¡Siete! - Judar había depositado otro beso suave en sus labios, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el cabello morado que estaba a su alcance.

- ¡Seis! - tenía que detenerlo, no podía seguir con aquello, pero al contrario a sus deseos, no impidió que el magi oscuro lo volviera a besar.

- ¡Cinco! - los pensamientos y sentimientos del rey de Sindia luchaban ente sí, mientras que Judar, al contrario que hace un momento, había dejado atrás la timidez y juntaba con mas fuerzas sus labios.

- ¡Cuatro! - Las manos de Sinbad, que habían estado inertes, ahora abrazaban al joven con fuerza, una mano en su cintura la cual acaricio posesivamente, y la otra la coloco en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su desordenado cabello, y si, tironeo de lo suficiente para escuchar una queja del menor, quien le daba su noveno beso.

- ¡Tres! - el cuerpo de Judar se estremeció, y no pudo contener el asombro cuando Sinbad intentó profundizar al beso.

- ¡Dos! - Sinbad uso el peso de su cuerpo para hacer caer a ambos, el ruido de la caída fue opacada por los gritos de los ciudadanos y la queja del pelinegro por los ansiosos labios del mayor, quien buscaba adentrarse en su boca.

- ¡Uno! - Una vez en el piso, sus labios se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez el beso se profundizo hasta que Sinbad pudo atrapar la lengua del menor, quien trato de dominar el beso, pero Sinbad estaba dominando la situación, y está vez, fueron sus manos las que se movieron sin control por el cuerpo bajo él.

En medio del apasionado beso, se pudo escuchar los festejos del los habitantes de Sindria, pero los ignoraron completamente, hasta que el estruendoso sonido de los fuegos artificiales logro llamar su atención, haciendo que observaran como brillaban sobre ellos.

- Su Tonteza - aún con el estruendo que había, Sinbad pudo escuchar a Judar - Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que hayas pedido un deseo por cada beso que te di.

- ¿Un deseo? - Sinbad rió, atontado por el efecto del vino - ¿No se supone que son uvas?

- No me gustan las uvas rey estúpido - Judar capturó otra vez los labios del conquistador, y se fundieron en un beso lento, pero firme, evitando todo escape ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos, gracias a su magia, mientras que las manos de Sinbad seguían recorriendo el cuerpo del pelinegro, sosteniéndolo por la cadera y marcando con sus dedos la piel del magi. Ambos gemían, devorándose en un beso sin cuartel, lenguas y dientes tratando de ganar y devorándose el uno al otro. Judar tenía razón, él no sabía a uva, en su boca, sólo pudo disfrutar el sabor de un jugoso durazno.

* * *

><p>- ¡Dos! - se escucho gritar al pueblo de Sindria, mientras los generales coreaban alegremente, incluso Ja'far, quien había sido víctima del vino que se había llevado para evitar que Sinbad cometiera estupideces, ya que nunca pensó, que Sharrkan y Yamuraiha lo unirían a su competición a la fuerza.<p>

- ¡Uno! - todos estaban felices, y el griterío solo aumento al terminar el conteo - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Sin! - pero nadie le respondió al peliblanco - ¿Sinbad?

* * *

><p>- ¡Dos! - incluso en el reservado palacio del Imperio Kou, se podía escuchar los gritos, siendo el príncipe Ren Kouha quien animaba el conteo. Todos estaban esperando con entusiasmo que finalizará, para dar inicio a un nuevo año junto a los fuegos artificiales.<p>

- ¡Uno! - Kouha había sido quien encendió los fuegos artificiales, mientras que sus hombres gritaban con alegría - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Hermano! - se escucho gritar a la princesa Ren Kougyoku sobre los demás gritos, a su amado hermano.

- Feliz Año Nuevo Kougyoku - lo saludo su hermano Ren Kouen- ¿Y Judar?

- ¿Judar-chan? - la princesa sonrió inocentemente - Tranquilo hermano, él me dijo que iría a darle uvas a alguien, nada malo sucederá.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pobre Kougyoku, no sabe la que se puede armar xD en fin, se que tengo otro fanfic que actualizar, pero por motivos que me han superado no ha sido posible, aunque aún sigo trabajando en él, no pienso abandonarlo. Ahora, este es mi primer fanfic de Magi, estoy realizando otro, pero quiero tener más capítulos para publicar :D comentarios son bien recibidos n.n ¡Que tengan un Feliz Año 2015! Que este nuevo año esté lleno de éxito y bendiciones para tod s! Saludos!<em>**

_**PD: Si hay alguna falta, lo que es posible, por favor, señalarla, hay veces en que por más que una trate de fijarse, se escapan n.ñ **_


End file.
